


universal blessing

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [42]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Character Death, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Digital is gone. The colony's children, those living, have been brought home. But a few still wander the world and the world needs to be fixed. Koh and Sayo have never been good at fixing things before. But they will try. Sequel to our world's anthem.





	universal blessing

**Author's Note:**

> warning for past possession and character death

It's a meteor shower.

Beneath the sparkling lights, Koh caresses Sayo's hair and describes them. She squints in their general direction. She will never be able to see but she tickles his palm with her tongue and it's hilarious.

He leans on her and she into him and for a moment everything is all right.

But it's lonely. In the peaceful meadow, nothing is necessary.

"What do you want to do?"

One of them asks. The second answers. "Freedom."

"You can't do freedom, Sayo."

She laughed, a hoarse sound that she may have never made before. "You don't own me, Koh."

"Do you want me to?"

"Hell no."

This is their moment of peace. They enjoy it while they can. The next morning, they move away. Because safety doesn't last forever. But they just might.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who read our world's anthem, welcome back to some weirdness! To anyone who didn't, everything is explained. Eventually.
> 
> Challenges: mega prompts word prompt 19, digiotpweek, minific masterclass dawn/dusk list 5 drabble chap


End file.
